Iklan Everywhere
by Sakamaki Kanda
Summary: Gara-gara iklan, semua jadi nista :v/ Bad and OOT Summary!/Warning : Garing dan lain-lain!/Read and Review, ok?/Don't like, don't read!/


**Iklan Everywhere **

**Voca Fict**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya yang punya :v**

**Warning : OOT, garing, abal, alur gaje, dll.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal PoV**

Suatu pagi hari yang sangaaaat ce-

" HYAAAAAAAAA! "

" PISANG-KU! "

" MEONGGG! "

" DIJUAL DIJUAL CASING HP! CASING HP! "

-rah karena KDRT (?) di sekolah SMA Vocaloria, yang isinya anak-anak 'benar' semua. Ok nggak perlu bahas yang lainnya, langsung aja ke kelas 11-3 yang menjadi pusat keberisikan tersebut.

" AWAS AJA NGAMBIL HP GUE LAGI! NYAWA LO BAKAL HILANG SEKEJAP! " Itulah ancaman dari seorang gadis berambut _twin tail _untuk pemuda berambut biru. Yap! Hatsune Miku dan Kaito Shion.

" Am-ampun ndoro! " Kaito yang mukanya sudah babak belur, sujud di depan Miku. Orang-orang yang melihat diam saja, kenapa? Kejadian tersebut sudah sering terjadi.

" Pi-pisang gue! HUWE... " kalian pasti sudah tau bukan ini siapa? Bingo! Kagami Len! Apa yang terjadi dengan pisangnya? Pisangnya ancur gegara dibuat Miku untuk gebukin Kaito.

Suara kucing? Hiraukan saja itu. Casing HP? Tentu saja Mba-Kios-HP tercinta kita, Akita Neru! Memang udah rajin jualan segala macam acc HP dan berbagainya.

BRAKK!

Seorang gadis berambut blonde dengan hiasan pita putih yang bertengger dikepalanya pun datang dengan mendobrak pintu yang memang kaga ada salah apa-apa. Nama gadis itu Kagamine Rin.

" WOI TEMANG-TEMAN ADA KABAR GEMBIRA! " teriak Rin dengan lantangnya.

Seketika seluruh isi kelas 11-3 langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

" APAKAH HARI INI LIBUR MENDADAK? "

" KIYOTERU-SENSEI UDAH NGGAK PEDOFIL!? "

" APAAN?! "

Ya kira-kira begitulah komentar orang-orang di kelas tersebut. Lalu sambung Rin.

" Kulit jeruk kini ada ekstraknya~ :v " jawab Rin dengan muka nyolot. Oh iya sedikit tentang Rin, dia pecinta Meme Comic, tau kan? Dan paling suka nge-troll orang. Dan inilah salah satu troll-an dia. Bahkan guru-nya pun pernah di-troll olehnya.

Sekelas langsung pada grasak grusuk greget (?) sama Rin.

" Nyet :v " itu komentar Miku. Lalu Rin dengan senyuman-nya yang puas karena abis nge-troll sekelas, berjalan menuju geng-nya itu. Yang berisikian Miku, Kaito, Len, Gumi, Neru.

" Ye.. Rin! Gue sumpel lu lama-lama! Gue kira apaan! " gerutu Miku.

" Hihihi sorry sorry, lo tau kan lagu itu? "

" Tau lah! Sering kok iklan-nya di TV "

" Len ada kabar gembira! " ucap Rin mendadak.

" EH? APAAN?! PISANG BARU!? " tanya Len dengan bodoh-nya. Dia tadi enggak denger troll-an Rin karena doain pisang-nya di pojokan kelas.

" Kulit buaya kini ada durinya :v " ucap Rin sambil buat muka :3

" Jeh... " Muka Len langsung dengan muka =v="

" Hahahaha " Orang-orang di-gangnya langsung pada ketawa.

SKIP TIME!

Pulang sekolah pun sudah lama dinanti-nanti, dan akhirnya tiba juga. Geng Voca (Kanda : Baru ku namakan) pulang ke-rumah masing-masing dengan rasa kesal karena di-troll mulu sama Rin. (min Rin, tentu saja!)

**At Miku's House**

Setelah sampai dirumah, Miku langsung ke kamarnya. Membanting diri ke kasur-nya yang banyak 'pulaunya' :v , tiba-tiba kakak-nya yang sebleng *digeplak Mikuo* masuk kekamarnya tanpa ketuk pintu.

" _Aho _Nii-san! Ketuk dulu kek, kaget tau! " Miku langsung loncat dari tempat tidurnya karena kaget.

" Eh eh Miku, aku mau ngomong sama kamu. Rahasia loh ya " Kata Mikuo dengan serius langsung berjalan ke arah Miku.

' Waduh.. apaan nih! Jangan-jangan dia mau macam-macam denganku?! ' pikir Miku. Lalu Mikuo mendekatkan mulut-nya ke telinga Miku. Miku udah was-was sekaligus sedikit tersipu.

" _Ada daun bawang spesial pake keju Cr*ft. "_ Abis membisikan kalimat gaje tersebut, Mikuo langsung kabur keluar sambil cekikikan. Miku cuman cengo + ngeblank + geram.

" AHOOOO NII-SAN! " Teriak Miku dengan suara indahnya. Saking indahnya mecahin jendela rumah tetangga.

**At Kaito's House**

Sesampai dirumah, Kaito langsung ke dapur. Berniat mau nyari makanan karena tuh anak kelaperan belum makan dari tadi (Kanda : Kasian..) Lalu Ibu-nya – Shion Kaiko – pulang abis belanja di pasar.

" Eh Ibu dah pulang " ucap Kaito.

" Iya lah, kalau belum pulang-pulang kamu nanti makan pake apa nak. Yaudah kalau gitu Ibu mau masak dulu. Kamu tunggu dulu ya di ruang makan. Dan juga ganti baju-mu dulu. " ucap Kaiko sembari menyiapkan peralatan untuk masak.

" Siap bu! " Kaito langsung ke kamarnya, ganti baju.

15 menit kemudian..

" Ibu.. sudah jadi belum makanan-nya? " Ternyata tingkat kelaparan Kaito sudah ada dipuncaknya.

" Ini nak sudah jadi, " Lalu Kaiko meletakan makan siang anak-nya itu di meja. Dan kembali ke dapur, tapi sebelum itu..

" Sudah lama Ibu menanti, " ucap Kaiko tiba-tiba lesu.

" Hah? Ibu menanti apa? " tanya Kaito yang sedang makan. Lalu dia berpikir ' Apakah Ibu menanti Ayah kembali? Dia tidak akan kemali bu! ' Pikir Kaito seperti itu.

" Es krim super rasa blueberry~ " lanjut Kaiko langsung ketawa kecil dan kembali ke-dapur, sebenarnya emang sudah niat Kaiko troll-in anak-nya.

Kaito diem ditempat, cengo.

' Enggak temen, enggak orang tua. Korban iklan semua! ' Kaito langsung nangis lebay.

**At Len's House**

" _Tadaima! _" Len pun sudah sampai dirumahnya, buka sepatu, langsung nyelonong ke kamar-nya sendiri.

" Len! Makan dulu! " teriak Ibu-nya – Lily – dari bawah.

" Iya! Nanti! " Balas Len.

Di kamar Len langsung duduk di kasurnya, tiba-tiba adik-nya – Lenka – masuk.

" Kak? Lagi ngapain? " Tanya Lenka.

" Eh? Baru aja pulang dah ditanyaiin lagi ngapain. Dah gih sono jangan ganggu kakak dulu ," ucap Len dingin

" Jahat amat! Kak aku punya kabar gembira! " ucap Lenka dengan agak heboh.

' huh.. kabar gembira? Mau troll nih! ' pikir Len sambil was was.

" Apa? Kulit pisang bisa dimakan? Kulit manggis ada ekstraknya? Sekalian aja kulit jeruk jadi obat! " kata Len yang sedikit agak nyolot.

" Hah? Kakak ngomong apa sih? Emang aku mau nge-troll kakak pake iklan Ma*sti*n? Ih.. mau amat! Itu tuh Ibu bawaiin pisang 5 sisir buat kakak. Semuanya! " Abis ngomong kayak gitu, Lenka langsung keluar dari kamar Len.

Len-pun hanya diem, malu sendiri. Ternyata dia sendiri yang udah jadi korban iklan. Naas banget ya Len.

**Besoknya~**

" Kemaren masa gue di-troll kakak gue pake iklan keju Cra*t! " gerutu Miku sama gang-nya itu.

" Sama Mik, kemaren malah gue di-troll sama emak gue pake iklan mobil Suz*k*! " Kaito juga ikutan. Orang-orang di-geng-nya ketawa ngakak, terutama Rin, udah kayak kesambet mahluk halus. Terkecuali Len, dia pundung dipojokan kelas.

" Hahaha makan-nya berguru dulu sama ahli-nya! " ucap Rin sambil nepuk dada-nya. Yang lain masih ketawa, dan kecuali Len.

" Len? Kenapa lu? Casing HP lu rusak? " tanya Neru dengan tidak berkesenambungan dengan apa yang dialaminya (?)

" Bukan, " jawab Len sambil geleng-geleng.

" Terus kenapa? " lalu tanya Gumi

" Kemaren seharian gue di-troll mulu sama emak dan adik gue! Terus gue-nya juga ke-GeEr-an kira mau troll! Sakit hati Len! " curhat Len yang akhir-akhirnya buat mual orang-orang geng-nya.

" Udah Len.. nista aja hidup lu. " Len-pun di puk puk (?) sama Kaito.

" Makanya jadi orang jangan polos, mikirin pisang mulu! " ucap Miku.

Rin? Hanya ketawa cekikikan aja denger ceritanya Len (Kanda : Gila!)

" AARRRGGGHHH! GARA-GARA IKLAN SIALAN! " Teriak Len frustasi

.

.

End (dengan gaje-nya)

* * *

Kanda : Gimana minna-san, jelek? Garing? Apa balik-nya? Terserah anda yang menentukan :v . Fict ini dari iklan-iklan yang ada di Tv lalu muncul di Facebook, yang paling nge-trend itu iklan Ma*s*in :v

Sora : Kabar gembira untuk kita semua~ Kulit kacang kini bisa dimakan :v

Haru : *sweat drop* Mind to Review?


End file.
